My Green Haired Goddess
by imshields
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru don't fall in love, Pluto tries to fix things. It goes down hill from here for her. DEAD
1. Chapter 1 v1,1

I don't own Sailor Moon.

My Green Haired Goddess

Chapter 1

V1.1 notes. I have just fixed some selling and grammar errors, like the miss spelling of Artemis, as one of the reviewers pointed out.

Sailor Pluto sat in front of the Time Gate and tried to think of how to sort out the mess everything had gotten into. To be more specific, she tried not to think about what happened when she tried to fix things. 'It was obvious; I should have seen it from the way she was acting around him and everyone else. But I didn't notice it until she saw me and gave me that look and… No. Stay focused, start at the beginning.

Usagi had come across and rescued Luna, when she was supposed to. Pluto was proud of that, she'd put a lot of work into setting it up, get the bandage on to Luna had been a lot harder that she had thought it would be. But it had all worked out in the end. Usagi found Luna, Luna went to Usagi and told her she was Sailor Moon. They'd then gone off to fight the Youma at the jewelry store. Sailor Moon made a mess of it, as Pluto had predicted. Tuxedo Kamen then came along and encouraged Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then defeated the Youma, then things started to wrong, well not really wrong but more, not how Pluto predicted. Sailor Moon instead of going into the daydream that Princess Serenity always went into when she saw Endymion; she just thanked him for the help. It was such a small thing that Pluto had nearly missed it and even then she just thought it was because Usagi was a little more levelheaded when it come to boys than Serenity had been. With hindsight the real meaning of this was blatantly obvious, ok not blatantly obvious but it did show that something was up. 

Things had gone to plan after that. Usagi had found Ami and then Rei. Usagi continued to act the same way to Tuxedo Kamen, polite and thankful for his help but nothing more. The next time things had gone a bit odd was at Dream Land, when the illusion Tuxedo Kamen appeared, Sailor Mars jump on to his horse, but Sailor Moon did not. Pluto had thought that this was because either she had realized that it was an illusion or, as was more likely, that she didn't went to stand in the way of her friend. If this was the case, it was bad as Usagi and Mamoru were destined to be together. The idea that she was staying loyal to anther boy never occurred to Pluto, she checked, Usagi had no other love interested, in fact she showed no interest in any boys. This really was blatantly obvious and she missed it, how Pluto would never know.

After that events had gone as planed. The Senshi had defeated Jadeite and Queen Beryl had done whatever it was that she did to he. Pluto could not see in to the Dark Kingdom, but she did know that Jadeite was now out of commission permanently. Nephrite started his campaign to get energy. Everything continued on according to plan until, the Diamond Monarchy dance. Usagi should have danced with Tuxedo Kamen and remembered some more of they relationship. But when he asked her to dance she refused. Pluto had rationalized Usagi's actions by thinking that Usagi was trying to stay focused on her mission. As she look back on it Pluto could see how ludicrous this idea was. Things continued as before, Nephrite was defeated and than the Senshi now faced Zoisite. Soon after Nephrite's death Makoto joined the Senshi.

When they faced the second nijizuishou youma, Sailor Moon instead of keeping locket, that Tuxedo Kamen dropped, she gave it back. This was any annoyances but not a problem, the locket was supposed to help her remember her feelings for him. But the fact that she returned it showed that she was a good person, so it was no all bad. After this everything carried on according to plan for the most part. But Usagi still showed on interest in Tuxedo Kamen, which was worrying. Rei and Mamoru relationship also carried on, this was also worrying, but not unexpected. 

Everything was pretty much coming together for the princess to be reveled. All the nijizuishou had been found. Minako jointed the Senshi. Zoisite found out who Tuxedo Kamen was and make his challenge to Mamoru. 

It started out as planed. Usagi came across Mamoru as he made his way to the Starlight Tower. They'd gone in, been trapped and attacked. They'd the gone to the top of the tower, revealed they secret identities to each other, Tuxedo Kamen then saved Sailor Moon and had been hurt badly by doing so. This had upset her, which make the nijizuishou come together to make the ginzuishou. This then turned Sailor Moon into Princess Serenity. Pluto was proud at this moment, all of her carefully lain plans where coming together. This was also the moment when everything started to go horribly wrong. Princess Serenity did not look happy as she got her memories back, in fact she looked downright piss. So mush so that when Zoisite to attack her she did not just hit him ones, but repeatedly. So bad was her assault, Kunzite had to rescue Zoisite before he was ready. Because of this he was unable to kidnap Tuxedo Kamen. This didn't worry Pluto itself, the Senshi stopping the kidnapping was always a possibility, but what did worry her was Serenity reaction to her memories. She didn't know why Serenity got so angry at the time and now looking back at it she still didn't know why, she'd make a few guesses as to why, but she still did not know.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen escaped the tower and had gone to the shrine to recover. While they where there they discussed all that they had found out or remembered. Because of the odd way Serenity had reacted Pluto listened in on them. When Artemis told them that Serenity and Endymion had been lovers back in the Moon Kingdom and how they where destined to be together now. Pluto couldn't help noticing the expressions on everyone's faces. The surprised on look on Ami, Makoto and Minako was not surprising, nor was the upset look on Rei. But the surprised look on Mamoru, the upset look on Usagi and the worried look on Luna was very surprising. Rei had unsurprisingly very upset and started to complain that it was unfair as Mamoru was her boyfriend and she loved him and he loved her. Mamoru's survival instinct nodded his head in agreement with this, his brain was still to busy digesting everything he had learned today. Usagi agreed with her saying that it was unfair, as she did not love Mamoru and that if it were fated to be together then she would not have been born a lesbian, but as she was it could not be fate.

Pluto was shocked, nay surprised when she heard this. Because if it were true it would put most of her plans down the toilet. She paid little attention to the rest of the Senshi's meeting, the only bit of it that did register was the fact the Mamoru was leaving to find a plane to stay and that he would meet the rest of them at the Crown Arcade the next day.

Pluto decided it would be best if she eavesdropped on this meeting personally. So a few minutes before the stat of the Senshi's meeting Setsuna entered the Crown Arcade and sat a few booths away from the Senshi. As she was keeping a close eye on them, she saw a look on Usagi's face that she easily recognized. It was the same one the Serenity always had when she saw Endymion. For a moment Setsuna thought that Usagi had maybe changed her mind and that she was in love with Mamoru, but a quick look around showed that he was not in sight. This worry her as it meant that Usagi was look that way at someone else. Setsuna checked and saw that Usagi was looking in her direction, but there was no one near her, but Usagi was definitely looking in her direction… no, Usagi was not looking in her direction, Usagi was looking at her. Setsuna could feel the heat building on her face. She was only able to take that look for a few seconds before she fled to the time gate. 

No, she'd gone through it from beginning to end and she could still see no way to fix it. But she did see what Endymion saw in Serenity. Her look of total and unconditional love and those blue eyes, so full of… Sailor Pluto silently stood and walked to the nearest wall put her hands on it and started to bang her head against.

'Bad Setsuna'

Bang

'Improper thoughts'

Bang

'Bad Setsuna'

Bang

'You do not want to tie her to your bed, cover her in whip cream and ravish her body until she's unconscious'

Pluto paused for a monument while she tried to work out where the hell that idea came from.

'Bad Setsuna'

Bang

'Impure thoughts'

Bang

'Think pure thought'

Bang

'Think pure thought not involving whip cream or honey or…'

Bang

Bang

Bang


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon.

My Green Haired Goddess

Chapter 2

Usagi sat with the other Senshi while they waited, well sat on the opposite side of the booth from them, as they all tried to fit on one side. Usagi was a bit upset that they did not want to sit next to her, but she was not surprised by it. It was not like she had cone on to them, ok she'd tied to find out there preferences, but when she found out that they were strait, she stopped. It had taken a mouth for Naru to start to sit by her again, after she had found out about Usagi. Usagi was glad that Luna was still sitting next to her, but then she already knew about Usagi preferences. While the others discussed the situation while they waited of Mamoru Usagi let her mind wonder, well her mind wondered and she went along for the ride, she had long ago learn that it was pointless to try and stop her mind from wondering.

Luna was upset with the way the discussion was going. She hoped that they would find out a little about Sailor Venus and then work out what they would do about the Dark Kingdom. They started off all right by finding out about Minako, but after that they'd started to discussion about the fact that they leader was a lesbian. Luna couldn't see what the problem was, in the Moon Kingdom it didn't matter for the most part who you slept with, as long as it was consensual. For god sake she event slept with Artemis a couple of times, ok she was very drunk at the time but still. Luna really hoped Atriums did not remember that, but the grins he had been giving her said that he did. Anyway she was sure that some of the Senshi in the Moon Kingdom had been gay, she wasn't sure whom though.

'Luna you didn't look surprised when Usagi said she was' Ami said adding in a whisper 'that way'. 'Mm what? O yes. Of course, I already knew she was a lesbian' Luna said. 'What!' they said in unison. 'Well it was very hard to miss, I mean with all those copies of, now what did she all them, ah yes, with all those copies of Play Boy hidden under her bed are a big give away.' Minako while giggling said 'I bet she says she just has them for the articles'. Luna, completely miss the joke, said 'I don't think so, Usagi can't read English'. 'Why didn't you tell us she was gay' Rei asked. 'Well to be honest it none of my business, it was up to her to tell you and I'm guessing that she didn't because that sort of thing isn't approved of by your society' Luna said, she continued 'But that's beside the point. We should be working out what we should do about the Dark Kingdom. Rei when did Mamoru said he would be here'. 'He should be here shortly, but he said he might be late as he didn't know where he was going to stay last night' Rei answered. 'Ok. Usagi, how much do you remember about being Princess Serenity? … Usagi? … Usagi!'

Usagi halve listened to her friends as they disused her sexuality. This was the reason that she never told anybody that she was gay. The only person she had ever told that she was gay was Motoki, she often while away an afternoon with him comparing the "attributes" of the female customers of the arcade. Mamoru had found out she was gay after he had overhear one of these discussions, after that, all three of them had spent afternoons discussing "attributes". The only other person who she knew, knew was Naru, she'd found out after a string of improbable coincidences that only a certain, fictional, pig-tailed martial artist would think was normal. Usagi was also pretty sure that her parents knew as the previous year they had, pretty much over night, gone from telling her that she needed to acted in a certain way to because a bride to telling her that they would stand by her no mater what lifestyle choices she make. As she listened to the conversation, eyes wander around the arcade, lingering on the more attractive female customers. And then Usagi saw the woman of her dreams, well maybe not before, but she would be playing a big part in them from now on. Usagi, like a lot of girls, fantasizes about being swept off of her feet by a tall dark mysterious stranger. Admittedly Usagi ideal tall dark mysterious stranger would have high heels and a skirt, but the principle was the same. The woman before Usagi certainly fit the bill, tall, well at lest taller that Usagi, which was close enough for her. Dark, tanned and dark green heir, check. Mysterious, well we all know who this is, so this one is a bit of a no brainier. Stranger, well Usagi didn't know her so, this ones good as well. But the fact that she was a stranger did mean that Usagi did not know what to call her, but no worries, Usagi's manga and anime infested brain came to the rescue, it could think of a character who didn't know the name of his one true love, well one of his one true loves anyway, so he called her his Pig-tail Girl. This itself would not do for the vision of beauty before Usagi, as she didn't had a pig-tail, but she did had green hair nor was she a mere girl but a goddess or at lest in Usagi's mind she was and so, she would be Usagi's Green Haired Goddess. Usagi continued to admire the woman, her long shapely legs that her short skirt showed off perfectly, her mane of dark green hair and her well-proportioned body that her business suit showed off perfectly. Usagi also felt that she could trust this woman, it felt the same as the trust she felt for the Senshi. While Usagi was admiring the woman, the rarely seen and often ignored logical part of Usagi's brain point out that, one, the woman was probably not a lesion, and two, even if she was she probably wouldn't be interested in a girl nearly ten years younger than her, Usagi ignored this. The even more rarely seen cynical part of her brain then chipped in with the fact that what Usagi was feeling was more likely lust and love, Usagi ignored this to. It was at this point that it got thought to her that her Green Haired Goddess was leaving, no this could not be. She would have to go after her.

The Senshi where worry. Usagi had gone into so kind of trance. ' Luna do you know what's wrong with her?' ask Minako. 'I don't know. Ami can you find anything?' Luna asked. Ami answered after she had finished with the Mercury Computer, ' I cant find anything wrong with her, as near as I can tell, other than being a little excited, she alright'. As Makoto tried to think of what was wrong with Usagi, she noticed that the green hair woman was staring at them, no at Usagi, she was just about to point this out to the other when the woman hurriedly left. Any doubt that this woman was responsible for Usagi's trance like stare disappeared when not a moment after she had left Usagi jumped up and ran after her. ' That woman must be from the Dark Kingdom and she trying to steal are princess, after them!' Makoto cried. A few moments past as the Senshi tried to digest this information before they, as one jumped up and chased after there princess and the princess stealing Dark Kingdom scum.

Mamoru hurried along to the arcade, as he was late to the meeting. Just as he was about to go into the arcade Usagi rushed out of it and knocked him down. Before he even had a chance to recover his wits Usagi had pick him up by the front of his shirt and start to shake him, demanding to know were her Green Haired Goddess was. Mamoru assumed, correctly as it happens, that Usagi was talking about the green haired woman who he had seen come out of the arcade just before he had got there. No sooner had he pointed out were the woman had gone that Usagi unceremoniously drop him on to the ground once more. Mamoru barely had time to recover his wits, let alone get back up again, before he was trample by the rest of the Senshi, who quickly spotted Usagi and gave chase to her. Eventually Mamoru pull him self-together and walked into the arcade, he walked up to Motoki. Him could tell by the look on Motoki's face that he saw Usagi and knew what her actions meant. ' What was it this time?' Mamoru asked. 'About five eleven, dark green heir, nice body and legs that went all the way up.' Motoki answered. 'A tall dark mysterious stranger?' ' Of course, this is Usagi we're talking about. Anyway have you any idea why the rest of the run out like that as well?' ' I'm guessing that they don't know how Usagi acts around whoever she fallen for. They only found out the she's gay yesterday'. ' Really and I thought that Ami was Usagi's girlfriend. Anyway, you knew where some of them live don't you'. ' Yes, why?'. ' They where in such a hurry that they left there cats behind' Motoki said as he point to a very confused look Luna and Artemis. ' I can't had them hanging about the arcade so I don't suppose you come take them home could you?'. ' Alright, I'll see you later' Mamoru said as he walk over to the cats.


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

I do not own Sailor Moon.

My Green Haired Goddess

Chapter 3 Preview

This is only part of Chapter 3

Pluto stood ones more before the Time Gate. It had, at least from her point of view, been a week since she had last stood here. It had taken nearly a whole week and a lot of heavy drinking but she final managed to regain control of her thoughts. She put the whole thing down to the fact that it was the first time that anybody had shown any real interest in her, in fact, in her opinion, the only person who had had a worse time trying to get someone was Sailor Saturn. In front of her stood a whiteboard on which she had wrote all of her problems. 

Princess Serenity was a lesbian.

Pluto thought that overall this was the source of most of the rest of her problems.

Prince Endymion was in a relationship with Sailor Mars.

Pluto was sad that they would have to break up as they obviously cared for each other, but Mars was not the person that Endymion was destined for.

Princess Serenity has a crush on me.

While Pluto was gratified that someone was showing an interest in her, she was not the person the Serenity was destined for.

The rest of the Inner Senshi thinks that I work for the Dark Kingdom.

This was a big problem as it made it harder to sort out the rest of the problems, but there was nothing she could do about it, at lest without revealing more that she could.

She was glad that none of the other Senshi had any odd personality traits that could mess things up. Pluto had spent a lot of time making sure of this. While they all had some personality changes from the originals, none of them could mess up Pluto's plans. Ok she had been very surprised by some of Ami's interests, but as they were the kind of thing you keep private, Pluto didn't see them as a problem or at lest not her problem, which at the moment was good enough for her. However, about the things that were her problems, she was worry, in fact, so worry, she had gone to her future self. However, all she had gotten was assurances that everything would turn out all right in the end. Pluto had been a little worry about the big cheesy gin that her future self had been giving her for most of the conversation though. Obviously, she herself knew the fun in knowing a lot more that the person who she was talking to did, but at least she had the decency to keep a straight face. While reassurances where all very well they did not help her solve her problems, in fact the only problem she had come up with an answer to was how to move about in the normal world with out Usagi or the rest of the Inner Senshi chasing after her. It was pretty simple when she thought of it, just use a disguise pen, she was sure she had one and if she didn't, she knew how to make one.

Mamoru sat on a park bench, roughly an hour after he had been trample outside of the arcade. He, Luna and Artemis had followed the Senshi here. The woman had apparently entered the park but had not left it 


End file.
